Save me from the darkness
by LylSev
Summary: Addison and Noah had their happily ever after till the accident ruined their lives. How will they deal with it? angst, drama. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I think the story is better than summary.
1. The beginning

I would love to continue this story but the problem is that not so many people leave me the comments and then I think that it's pretty bad but whatever like it or not, thanks for your reading, I know it takes time :).

If you comment I will love you :D.

Characters: Addison, Noah

angst, drama

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was lying on his bad staring to the celling, he doesn't have nothing to do.

She was lying on the other side, she was staring to the window next to her bed so he can't see her cry.

He heard her sobbing, how desperate she tried to cover her sadness which was inside her.

He didn't pretend that he was ok, he is not as good actor as her. he didn't have the fake smile and he couldn't hide his pain, maybe that's why women are better.

They are such good actress.

3 years old Piper started to cry.

Addison felt like her crying just saved her from the stupid silence, from the pretending that she is sleeping.

in this moment, the crying of her daughter was the best thing she could hear.

Maybe she just had another bad dream, who knows.

Nathan, her older brother was sleeping peacefully in the next room.

5 years ago his mother died, Noah was in love with Addison, but he was still married, Addison tried to ignore it, tried to do her job but she couldn't save her.

When Morgan died Noah had a hard time, it took a long time when he can move on.

After one year they ended together and when Nathan was 2 years old, Addison found out that she is expecting the baby.

It was truly unbelievable because she was sure she will never have a baby.

When Piper was born they were all unbelievable happy.

even if Nathan has always known that Addison is not his biological mother he was happy to see his new sister and he was happy that they are family.

Noah gave his son all the pics of his mother because he thought she deserves it, she died because of her son and her son should know it.

Nathan Alexander Barnes is a happy kid, not sad or bitter. He is just other boys.

He loves to play football, hanging around with friends......but things has changed.

His parents used to be happy. used to take him to the playground. But now when his dad can't ......

Addison comforted her daughter and waited till she felt asleep, then she went to the kitchen to have some coffee.

Noah was still in the bad, partly because he wanted, partly because there is not another chance.

5 months ago, he was in the car accident and from this time he can't move his legs.

He has a wheelchair.

Sure he has seen many people after the car accidents, he has comforted many people that things will be ok, but do you really believe it?

comforting is the one thing, you want to cheer up some people because this is your job.

you have to say nice things because this is what people expect from you.

you are a doctor you have to be like that.

But that's maybe why he was like that, he wasn't Noah anymore.

He wasn't charismatic, charming Noah.

He was a mess, he was broken, weak and too lost.

He has a beautiful caring wife, he has two wonderful kids but he can't show his love to them.

He was sopped, he wasn't there, he wasn't full.

His surgeries, the people who he saved weren't there

there were just these who died, his wife, his first patient, his parents .....

Where did it happen?

Why is he here?

She is crying and he knows it, he doesn't hear it but he knows that she is crying, he wants to hug her, he wants to tell her sweet little lies, he wants to be there but he is there lying on his bad with the stone face and cold heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ok ok maybe a oneshot, BUT if you like it and if you give me at least 4 reviews I'll write more :)

so if you like it, just leave me a review

I don't write happy ending, I don't do sweet kind of stuffs, I write like it is but nothing is just black or white:)

sorry for mistakes I'm not English

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. We need help

**First of all!! **

**1) Thanks so so so so much to Cicci, Emi, McMuffin, mcsteamyshottt and giulia26 for their absolutely happy-making reviews!! you have no idea how much does it mean. **

**2) I know the first chapter was such a mess, I wrote bad instead of bed and sopped instead of stopped so I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the spelling and other mistakes. **

**3) I take stories slowly, so I write a lots of emotion and thoughts so the story is pretty slowly, **

**4) there is a different time slot, Addison was younger when she had Piper and there will be some GA characters later!**

**I have known that PrP people are nicer! I have written 16 stories and I haven't got more reviews than 3 per one chapter :D **

**thanks a lot!!!!!!**

**please tell me your opinion **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Addison comforted Piper, gave a kiss to Nate, had a glass of water and felt ready to go back to her little prison, she notices that Noah is sleeping. How much she loved him when he is asleep. She doesn't need his yelling. It took her 10minutes to fell asleep. When she felt how his fingers fig into her skin, his screaming is heartbreaking, her pain is incredible.

"Noah, Noah, honey" it is just a dream, just a dream. She is trying to calm him down, he is shaking, eyes open, his is breathing faster and faster till he fells asleep in her arms.

New day, new start.

"Addison, Addison...."

she slowly opens her eyes.

"can you help to ...to the toilet please?"

their bedroom is in the ground floor and the toilet isn't that far but Noah isn't able to go there on his own. There is always someone with him. One month ago he started to go to Wellness Center to Lucy, the therapist. Also Sam is a good helper, he used to be a doctor there, he used to be that one who helps others and now, now he needs help.

Addison has to cover the bruises on her hand again, they are not the first ones and not the last ones. she knows it, Noah would never hurt her, but it was different. she really should ask Violet for help.

"Nate! Hurry up or we will be late and remember what did Ms Jannings told you before?"

"I'm going momma!!

"Piper, what are you doing? No, you can't go to school in your Halloween dress. yes you can take your barbie Anna to the kindergarten. "

" So darling, Cameron will be there in 5minutes, than he take you to the center and I will meet you there, ok?"

"hmm" he nodded

When she comes to work, she has to pretend that she is ok. The only person who knows she is not, is Naomi.

"Addie, are you ok?" Naomi asked carefully

"Yes, No. Yes. No, no I'm not."

"What happened? Did you have a fight?"

"No, we didn't. he just had another scary nightmare. I don't know what to do Nae."

"Addie, did you tell Violet? You really should do it"

"But he would be mad, I don't want him to be mad"

"Addie....." Naomi took her hand...

"it would be ok, you will see. you will be ok."

"Do you believe it?"

"I know it, I know you and I know Noah, you will be ok"

Addison was watching Noah and his therapist Lucy, she has been there for him from the first therapy. she hasn't had any patients when he has his lesson. He was laying there and Lucy tried to move his legs, he was just staring into the celling, she made him massages, she talked to him with her sweet voice. Sometimes he looked to Addison just to know if she is still there.

"Ms. Montgomery. I think he is doing better, maybe next month we will start with walking lessons and then in 3 months he would be able to walk on his own....."

"You told it before, you told it one month ago and see where he is....."

"well he has to want it. His legs are ready to move on, it's not necessary to him to be like that forever. He has a chance.........maybe you can talk to some psychologist? "

" He doesn't want to....."

"maybe he doesn't but he needs help and you can't handle it on your own, maybe maybe you can try it both?"

"What? what do you mean Lucy?"

"it's a hard time for both of you, you can go together."

Addison felt sick in her stomach, she did it once with Derek and now she is there again. She has to be really terrible person that she deserves this. Maybe it's a pay for adultery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**so what do you think? **

**bad? good? normal? write more or not? **

**please please comment, **

**thanks so so so so so much **

xxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Be strong

Hey!

Thanks so much Addie and mcsteamyshottt for your nice reviews!

They keep me alive :D.

I know that I'm not such a *long-chapters-writer" but I think it's so long but it looks so short when I put it here :D :D

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Addison was exhausted but nobody was able to see it. Nobody cared. Her obligation was to take care about her husband, kids, have the perfect household, perfect kids who everybody loves. Yes, this is Addison Montgomery - perfectly messy. From her early age she was supposed to be a perfection. The daughter of a successful businessman, Peter Archibald Montgomery and his beautiful wife Annabel Maria Forbes, the daughter of one of the most richest family. When Addison was born there wasn't any perfection. As a child she was ugly and unpopular, she was the best in her class and that was her fate and grace. Teachers liked hard-working Addison but in the same time they felt sorry for her "such a nice girl but so awkward". Everything changed when she was at the university. She didn't wear braces anymore, her big ugly glasses from childhood became more popular and was called as "sexy glasses" , she found a good life friends, Sam, Naomi and met her future husband Derek Shepherd. She was the best, she knew what she wants and she became one of the most respectful surgeons. She met her mentor, friend Richard Webber and his wife Adele and they became friends. Addison was like daughter to them. Even if Richard has never admitted it he has liked Addie more than Derek. When Addie cheated on Derek with Mark, he was with her. He knew how hard it was to her. When Derek's patient died she was there, when he had a bad day she was there but when Addison had a bad day? Nobody was there. Derek wanted kids but Addison wasn't ready, she was too much interested in her career. Maybe that's why it all ended. Derek walked away, Addison came to him, he chose her then he cheated on her and they divorced. And here it is, Addison was the one who run away, she met Pete. who wasn't the right one, Kevin the nice SWAT guy wasn't the prince of her life and now.....the prince charming was waiting for her at home and she didn't want to see him . She is a doctor she helps people, she should be able to help him, to be with him. She is Addison, she is strong, she is not weak and desperate. But right now. now she needs to save. _

_She went to school to pick up Nathan from his football training. Nathan looks just like Noah, his nose, smile, light brown hair but his eyes. he has beautiful eyes of his mother. Deep and clear. You can see it them everything, when he is sad, they are deep blue, when he is happy, the sparks are playing there and his eyes are much lighter. _

_He was happy now, waved to his friend James, the son of Violet and Pete and took Addison's hand. _

_"how was your day, sweetie? "_

_"brilliant! guess what?!"_

_"what honey?"_

_"our team won and Charlotte was there" _

_he stopped, surprised that he told his deepest secret to his stepmother. _

_"so Charlotte? hmm how is this Charlotte?"_

_"Charlotte moved there 3 weeks ago, she is sooooo beautiful, her daddy is a doctor and mommy too. She has dark brown hair and blue eyes and she has also a younger brother Mike. "_

_"you really like this Charlotte. Would you like to invite her to your birthday party?"_

_Sure Nathan's birthday party. She almost forget He is going to be six in a week, Noah's mother will come, she has to invite some Nathan's friends, he is a friendly kid but he doesn't have a tons of friends and Addison is happy about it, she isn't this kind of mother who loves to play with her children's friends. _

_Piper's school is near Nathan's . She was energetic today, she slept the whole afternoon finally and she is going to play a Cinderella in the new school play. Addison doesn't have any idea why she promised that she will make a dress for her, but whatever makes her daughter happy. Piper is a daddy's girl. The split image of Noah, strange. Both their kids look like Noah. _

_The worst part of the day is coming. Addison has to tell Noah that they are going to have a talk with Violet tomorrow. She knows how will he react but she has to try. The bruise on her hand turned yellow but sooner or later there will be another. _

_Cameron, the student of medicine who takes care of Noah when Addison is at work was still there. He made a dinner for them because Noah was hungry and didn't want to wait till Addison finally comes home. _

_Now it is clearly that he doesn't have a good mood. Now she was more nervous about the talk which they will have. _

_After the dinner, when kids were in their beds. She decided that this is the right time for a little talk. _

_tell it Addison, tell it......_

_"Noah, honey. I wanted to talk about something"_

_"hmm" he nodded but didn't turn his head off the TV_

_"Violet, Violet offered me that maybe we can try the therapy....."_

_"tell her that we are ok"_

_"Noah, we are not ok. I told her yes. I'm sorry honey but you have to tr..............."_

_"what? What are you talking about?! so it's not enough? it's not enough that I'm on the wheelchair, you want me to be a psychopath? what will be next Addison? you will kill me like you did my wife!"_

_Addison was scared, Noah took a vase and threw it to the wall behind Addison, he almost hit her. He wanted to walk closer to her. and she was the anger in his eyes. She didn't think he will be that angry at her, it was scary, She knew that if he can move he would kill her or at least try to kill her. _

_"...you did it to me! you destroyed my life! everything is because of you..!_

_He doesn't have any idea how much his words hurt me._

_Addison walked away from the room. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_sorry for mistakes_

_please what do you think? _

_this chapter is really long :D I mean for me it's pretty long really!_

_please write a review! _

_thankie_

_hope you have a great day, HAPPY EATER! _


	4. Going under

**Hey, hey!**

**HAPPY EASTER HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE**

**blah I hate Easter because of these stupid traditions but at least people leave me alone because OUR DOOR IS CLOSED for every little caroler :D.**

**Thanks so much giulia26, Cicci, Addie and mcsteamyshottt I LOVE YOU GUYS :D**

**Really your reviews make my day.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**It's dark and depressing but I told you I'm not a "happy story" person :).**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison went to the host room, she took a pillow from a wardrobe, a tiny blanket. She didn't need anything, nothing could destroy her pain, nothing could help her feels warm.

Noah is laying in the middle of their bed, tears are running from his eyes. Slight screaming from his mouth, nobody can hear his desperate whispering.

"Addison, Addison, Addison come back to me, Addison.........."

his words sound more like a praying. He is trying climb off his bed, but his legs don't let him go.

"Addison, Addison......."

His fists are beating his legs. He didn't even notice that he can feel little vibration in his legs.

There is something, he can feel his legs, but it doesn't matter anymore not now. Not now when she left him here. He is weak like he has never been.

He can't play with his kids, he can't do his work, he can't fuck his own wife. Nothing matters anymore and here it is, the big chip of the vase .......like a saver, like a pill for a dying patient.

He put up the chip, look at it, it was very big, he knows how deep he has to cut, he know how will it be to dying from bleeding.

6 am, Addison is going to wake up every second but maybe she won't come to his room, he can die earlier, he can try, he can go to see his grandfather, his ex wife, his father, sister who died when she was 4. Addison can make it, she can find a new place, he won't be another burden for her.

He is cutting, the blood is running from his wrist.

Addison is waking up, she is looking at the mirror, preparing her speech for Noah, she has to tell him how much she loves him, how much she wants him to be ok.

More blood is on the floor, he can't see anything except the dark, he can hear someone is coming, he is praying to see Addison, he wants her so much but in the same time he wants to end it. Now this is his chance.

Addison is opening the door...............

"Mommy, mommy can you make a pancakes today?!"

little Nathan is coming to their living room.

"Nat, give me a phone. Something, something bad happened to daddy."

Addison is finally able to move.

She comes closer to Noah, cover his wrist with her own fingers to stop the bleeding.

"Noah, oh my god, Noah. Please don't die, We can go through this"

And he can hear her, he can hear his words but they are so far away. Can he come back? Can he fight it?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hospital

"Addie, he is stable" it was Naomi. who came to see her friend.

Addison was a mess, no make up, ponytail, old jeans and old Columbia sweatshirt, nobody in the hospital has seen Addison Montgomery like this.

"Thanks you Nae"

Naomi hugged her friend tightly.

"You should come today to us, take kids with you. Maya is with Sam, We will have the whole house for us. You shouldn't be alone tonight."

"Naomi, you are so nice, thanks so much. Can I? Can I see him?"

"If you want to...."

"Well, maybe, maybe later."

"Ok, Add if you need something, call me"

"Thanks"

"Stop thanking me!" Naomi smiled to her friend.

"Charlotte, don't run around the hospital!"

Dark haired girl was running and her daddy talked her to slow down, how sweet is it, how much Addison wished it was Piper with her father. Noah almost doesn't talk to his kids, they can see him just in a bad mood.

then she noticed who is the daddy. She knows this face, it's so familiar.

Mark? Mark Sloan?!

"Mark?"

"Addie?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm the new plastic surgeon here, you know LA, many chicks want new boobs" he smirked

"you should have your own chicks at home" Addison looked at the little girl with curly hair, Mark's eyes and something was so nice and familiar in her face.

"She is...."

"Callie's. Charlotte Calliope Torres Slaon, how does it sound?"

"Oh god Mark, congratulation, I'm so happy for both of you"

"We have also a son, Michael Mark Toress Sloan, 4 years old, he looks just like me"

he put off his wallet and showed her a picture of blond boy.

"Fatherhood suits you Mark Sloan," She smiled at the family picture.

Who could know that Mark Sloan will be one day a proud daddy who shows his family pics to his ex?

Addison was happy for him, he and callie, her closest friends from Seattle.

"How are you Addie? What's wrong?"

she told him the whole story. About her kids, about Noah, why she is here.

Then his pager interrupted them.....

"you should go, Mark"

"Addie this is our address, you should come, call whenever you want. we are here, both of us, Callie, me and also Charlotte who is in love with this Barnes's boy." she smiled at him

"Thanks Mark"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**so here it is....****Mallie****, I love Callie and Mark together! I don't mind ****Slexie**** BUT I love ****Mallie****.**

**please write me a review.**

**this chapter is little bit darker. I wrote the first part in the present tense to make it little bit more dramatic :D**

**so I hope you liked it**

**write a review**

**thanks for reading**


	5. The crossroad in our life

**thanks to mcsteamyshottt, jOk3 and addie for your fabulous reviews!**

**reviews make people want to write more :)**

**everybody wants to see the result after the work so please keep reviewing.**

**THANKS**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison's couldn't wish for better day. 4 heathy babies were born, their moms were happy and heathy as well, everything was perfect, expect one thing. Than her husband was in the hospital and he didn't perform the surgery, he was there as a patient.

When Addison met Mark it was strange, he was happy she could see it, he is married to her good friend, they have two beautiful kids, she is happy for them but in the other hand, she is jealous. They have their happiness but she? Where does it all end. Her life is full of ups and downs, She was too afraid too see her husband, to look in his face. What will she find? Pain, sadness, anger? She doesn't know and it scares her. What if he doesn't love her anymore? Maybe it was all her mistake.

/Noah/

He is confused, which one to choose? Which way is better? He can go and see his Morgan, the woman who he has loved and still does. You can't just sop loving someone. No he was a bad husband, absent and careless, he owns Morgan. But there was she, the beautiful redhead with dreaming eyes, blue as sky, blue as hope. He knows, he loves her too, he knows he has to choose, his wife Addison, his kids, his wonderful kids or Megan? He has knows his since they were 10. They were supposed to merry each other. He was successful, charming, she was cute and had a thing for art.

But here is also Addison, loving and sweet, mysterious and funny, his wife, the mother of his children.

Nathan, his little football player, his whole room is full of Beckham's posters, Piper, little princess who looks like him but her personality is Addison's.

Can he come back? Which way is better?

/////////////////////////////////

Addison finally decided to talk to him. "Took a deep breath Addison" she told to herself and entered the room.

His wrist was in the bandage, some wires went off his body. He looked pale and much more skinnier than before.

She went slowly to his bed, sit down and slightly placed her hand on his.

Tears went down from her eyes.

He could feel her skin, he could feel her fingers, her shaking hand touched his skin, . Now he knows which one to choose. This is going to be a long road but he has to try, he has to give all he has to this.

She felt how her heart was breaking into the peaces. She felt how the sorrow was spill out through her blood, she could feel it, emptiness, fear, anger.

But she has to be strong, she hears familiar voices. They are going closer and closer, she is drying her eyes.

"Mommy" told the softly voice from the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**so what do you think? good or bad? do you still enjoy the story?**

**thanks so much for reading**

**now you maybe all think that I'm the psychopath :D but you are not that far from the truth :D**

**maybe the happy end will come and we will all cry our eyes off :D or I will kill everybody in the one chapter? we will see :D **


	6. Family portrait

**Thanks so much to j0k3 ( I hope I wrote it right this time :D and I'm really sorry for wrong spelling), Addie, mcsteamyshottt and Emily! you are so nice, thanks so much! **

**I'm sorry for my mistakes, I corrected them but maybe I didn't save the corrected version, I have no idea! **

**so kill me I'm blonde! **

**please review :) **

**thanks, wish you all a good day. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper crowded into her father's bad, she wanted to hug him tightly as her mother did when she was sick but her father didn't even look at her. He stared into the celling, Addison saw the sadness in her daughter's eyes and told her that maybe she can buy daddy a candy from the shop near the hospital.

Later this day Naomi came for them to take them to their house. She made comfortable the host room, took some cloths from Addison's house and prepared a perfect dinner for them.

Addison is her best friend and when your best friend needs help, you should help. She did it with love to Addison and her kids, she is a godmother of Piper and she is a very frequent visitor in Addison's house.

When they were in car, the awkward silence was in the air.

"Will daddy be ok?"

" I hope he will" Addison asked exhausted.

"When?"

"I don't know"

"When he will be with us?"

"I don't know, honey" stop asking questions Piper, just stop.

"But I want daddy to be with us,"

"I know but daddy has to stay in a hospital for a while" can he stay there longer? Maybe it is better than any more arguments at home

"How long?"

"GOD, I DON'T KNOW"

She yelled, she just yelled on her own daughter and she started crying, the hysterical crying which you can't stop. She cried for hours and Addison wasn't able to calm her down. She hated her own daughter, she really wanted to be alone. Immediately she regretted it but she couldn't help herself.

"The dinner was fabulous, thanks so much, Nae, you shouldn't do it"

"No, I should, you are my best friend. I can't just watch you falling down, I wanna help! I wanna be useful. Should I take kids to bed?"

"Nae, would you mind if I, if I go and sleep at home? I wanna be alone for a while. I'm sorry"

She left Naomi with the kids, Nathan was playing with Sam and the cars, Piper fell asleep after her hysterical scene. The crying took too much energy from you. Even after.

Addison came into the house, when she looked around, she saw the mess which they made before they went away yesterday.

The plates from the dinner were still on the kitchen unit, nobody gave them into the washbox. She did it, she fed their dog Sparkie and went to their bedroom, the bed wasn't make, the sheet was blooded and you could see the steps of blood everywhere, there were also a white cloth which Addison tried to stop bleeding.

Memories were back but the exhaustion won and Addison fell asleep.

For one week she stayed at home, nobody cared, She told Naomi that she won't come and her friend happily agreed.

Naomi thought that it is a good idea that she wants to take a break and let her be.

But the only problem was that the week off wasn't a good idea. The only thing what Addison did for the whole week was that she takes kids to school, from school, visits her husband.

When Addison is with Noah they don't talk, she stares at him like he is some kind of icon, he stares into the selling, the only thing that they share is emptiness. Emptiness in their mind, in their heart, there are no worlds.

Are there even any feelings?

Addison looks like a skeleton by the time. She cooks just for kids, she stopped smiling a year ago, the only thing what you can see in her face which reminds a smile is a funny grimace.

At least it is enough for kids, she doesn't want them to see scary.

Piper isn't angry at her mother anymore, Nathan is training to become the captain of his football team at school.

The day of Nathan's birthday is here and here is also a day of Noah's coming to home.

His doctors warned her that it's not going to be easy and she accepted it. She took it as a burden.

The morning of Nathan's birthday was exciting. Of course for him,

Addison invited everyone who she knew. Mark and Callie with their kids Mike and Charlotte, Alex and Izzie Karev and their twins Parker and Scott and a little girlie Meridith Rose, some Nathan's friends from school and the last one, she had to pick up Noah from the hospital.

She signed all the papers. And prepared for the worst.

"Hey"

"Hi" He said with the absent voice.

"Nathan's birthday ....." she wanted to start an awkward conversation, the silence started to kill her inside more and more.

"Addison, you don't need to talk just because you don't want to stay in an awkward silence."

"ok, let's go to the party"

_Where are your presents? Where are your masks? One, two, three ...let's play a game, let's pretend we are happy. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**so I hope the chapter is longer than this one before.**

**and yes Meridith is a different name than Meredith :D. **


	7. Be my hero

**Hey guys, I'm completely sorry for my late update but I have been busy this week. **

**So here is the next chapter. **

**Thanks so much Satan1995 and mcsteamyshottt for your nice reviews **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have to tell him"

These words were like a sharpened knife to Addison. She knew he had to know, she knew she has to tell him sooner or later.

One months after Nathan's birthday party, their house was like it was before. But some things did change.

Noah completely started to feel his right leg, he worked harder, Addison noticed that he tries and she felt so much better.

But keeping secret is always a hard thing. Addison felt that her baby bump is growing. She can feel like the little life is growing inside her body.

She has always wanted since she worked with them.

She is a good mommy, at least people say it. She loves to cheer up Nathan before his football match, she loves to make Piper's hair and she would be happy to have a little baby here. Another little boy or a girl that would be nice. Nicer and bigger family.

But would be Noah happy? She was afraid to tell him. She didn't find the right time to tell him that he is maybe going to be a daddy for the third time.

Maybe Noah will be happy, he can move his right leg, and he can feel his left one, he can't walk still, he has to be on the wheelchair but he does better. he tried to stand on his right leg tomorrow and he was over the moon about his new progress. She saw the little just little smile on his lips and she knew this is a start and things will be better.

She didn't feel good this morning, but maybe it's because of morning sickness, this pregnancy was so easy, she didn't have so many morning sickness as she had with Piper so it was easier to cover. She already thought about names. Jeremy for a boy and Isobel for a girl.

Maybe this time their kid will look just like her, she smiled about her thoughts. She imagined the nursery, three kids playing on the garden and she ignored the strange feeling.

Things got fuzzier and she needed to stop walking for a while.

"Excuse me madam, are you ok? "

she looked into the young woman's face and then down, when she noticed the blood on the pavement she couldn't take a control of her legs and she felt.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

When Noah got a call, he was eating his breakfast, chatting about football with Cameron.

He didn't know what will come next and when he heard the news he wasn't able to move not just his legs but his head was too full, too much mess was in it.

Addison did have a miscarriage, he had a child and she didn't tell him. Addison did have ........

The only thing which was in his head. After one hour of sitting in the living room he decided to go and see her.

She should know he is here for her, that he loves her no matter what. He forgives her like she forgave him.

When he came to the hospital he saw Naomi on the hallway.

"Nae!"

"Noah?" She asked surprised, she knew Noah is better now but what she saw in his face was different. There were emotions, he was worried and scared.

He was finally like a human.

Now it was the time to be a hero. Now it was him who comforted her in his arms, she cried herself to sleep and the tears were running from his eyes too.

Naomi told it was a boy, he lost his son and the lost of their son made them stronger, closer and he promised himself that now he is going to be there for her,

he is going to fight, he is going to put the pieces together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know this chapter is going too fast but I hope it' s not that bad. **

**what do you think? **

**please write me a review**

**it means a lot **

**p,s. when I write that Nathan plays football I mean soccer :D**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**sorry for mistakes **


	8. All we are

**Thanks so much Jasmien and mcsteamyshottt for your reviews!**

**"happy dancing"**

**I'm sorry for all my mistakes in every chapter. I'm not English, I write too fast and I don't read things after myself. **

**hah too bad, too sad.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After 3 days Addison was back at home. Naomi gave Addison as much time off as she will need and told her that her position is here for her.

Noah carried her in his arms oh his wheelchair.

As he promised he will be her hero. And he keeps his promises.

It took her 2 weeks to go out of their house, one months to go back to work and look at all these healthy happy mothers with babies. But nothing can heal her heart after the loss of her son.

She named him Jeremy Sebastian Barnes.

It wasn't easier for Noah that he lost his son but it wasn't that bad as for Addison. She wanted the baby, she wasn't sure about it when she found that she is pregnant but we miss the things when we lost them.

She cried, she thought it was her mistake when she lost her child, that maybe it was because she was a bad wife, bad mother, doctor, friend.

She wasn't sure about anything. Everybody was able to see that there is no Addison.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Neighbors have always thought the Montgomery-Barnes family is strange. Gossips are going around pretty fast. The woman who stole the husband from dying woman and now she lives happily ever after?

But things weren't like that, they saw Dr. Montgomery without smile, pale and skinny and her husband on the wheelchair.

Gossips are going around too fast.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

(5 years later)

"Paper! Come on, the match will start in 30 minutes, we are late!"

"I'm going momma!"

the door is opening

"Sorry honey, I'm late, the surgery was so hard but me and Sam did a great work"

"I'm so proud of you, my doctor...." She kissed him passionately

"I love you so much"

"Mmmm I love you too" and they continue kissing

"Mommy! Daddy"

"Piper, Melina ....." both of their parents smiled.

Noah took his 2 years old daughter and she squeezed, both Piper and Addison giggled.

"Go Nate, go!!!! the whole Barnes family was there, supporting their son, brother and friend.

This time Nate's 11th birthday party was without pretending. They laughed, talked about hospital gossips, girls were paying with dolls, boys football.

Sam, Pete, Noah and Dell barbecued. Violet, Addison, Naomi and Katie the new girlfriend of Dell were chatting about guys.

Now people can say their jealous comments of happy family.

Nothing was perfect like always. Noah could walk on his own but he still can't control his left leg. Addison teases him that he is her Dr. House.

Every dead baby reminds Addison about her unborn son. And when she comforts the mothers she means it when she says that it will be ok. It won't heal and pain won't go just away. She thinks about her baby boy and how would he look like, but she keeps him in her heart, Noah keeps him in his heart and her kids know that they could have a brother.

Life isn't a fairy tale but sometimes life gives us some gifts. Some moments which we will remember forever and which gives us a power to go, to live, to hope that one day, one day everything will be perfect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**THANKS YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS. I love you for this and I will invite you to my wedding or to my graduation or I don't know how to say THANKS YOU **

**I have written a new two stories so if you want check it out :) **


End file.
